FF HUNHAN Lovers Cafe Mania
by ThehunnieMuMu
Summary: Selamat datang di Cafe Marina yang meriah, lovers cafe dengan banyak event romantis dan kue-kue enak! Disana ada Luhan -yeoja manis- dan Sehun - namja tampan- yang mesrah, Bos Kyunsoo - yeoja pemalas- yang pintar masak, Chanyeol - namja playboy- yang suka menggoda pelanggan yeoja, Baekhyun -yeoja lugu- yg irit bicara, dan Kai -namja culun- yang linglung.


~Lovers Cafe Marina~

Author → Lesly Jeslyn ^^

Main Cast

→ Oh Sehoon a.k.a Sehun (EXO-K)

→ Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan (EXO-M)

Another Cast

→ Park Chanyeol a.k.a Chanyeol (EXO-K)

→ Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun (EXO-K)

→ Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai (EXO-K)

→ D.O Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo (EXO-K)

Genre → Romance

Type → T +

Annyeong, hehe ^^. Ini ff yg entah sudah yg keberapa sih, mungkin ini yg kelima ato apa lah lupa. Ff ini kuambil dari cerita komik **'WELCOME TO LOVERS CAFE MARINA**'. Bisa dibilang hampir mirip sih, ada yg diubah nantinya, hha. Yg peran disini kuambil salah satu boyband yg sangat kusuka, EXO. Alasannya? Hm, aku lebih suka buat ff exo sih, bukan bearti aku gak suk yg lainnya, aku suka kok semua boyband kpoper, cuma aku lebih suka EXO. Hehee ^^

Oke kita mulai ceritanya.

_**Selamat datang di Cafe Marina yang meriah, lovers cafe dengan banyak event romantis dan kue-kue enak!**_

_**Disana ada Luhan -yeoja manis- dan Sehun -namja tampan- yang mesrah, Bos Kyunsoo -yeoja pemalas- yang pintar masak, Chanyeol -namja playboy- yang suka menggoda pelanggan yeoja, Baekhyun -yeoja lugu- yg irit bicara, dan Kai -namja culun- yang linglung. **_

_**Mau tau ceritanya?**_

_**Just Read ^^**_

_**AND!**_

_**DON'T PLAGIAT!**_

Chap 1…

Langit cerah menghiasi seisi Seoul, dan begitu juga di Cafe Marina. Aroma laut yang lembut dibulan Mei dan wangi kopi

…

…

…

Inilah Cafe Marina.

"Selamat datang~" ucap seorang yeoja manis nan cantik yg bertugas sebagai 'Floor Staf' bernama Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan yg kini mengucapkan kata-kata penyambuttan tamu dengan manis pada setiap pelanggan yg masuk kedalam Cafe Marina.

Suasana cafe ramai, dimana banyak pelanggan yg suka meluangkan waktu mereka untuk beristirahat dicafe ini. Wajah yg selalu memancarkan kebahagian dan ketenanganlah yg mengisi suasana cafe ini. Semua pelanggan terlihat sangat senang dan terpana terhadap para Floor yg cantik dan juga tampan.

"Maaf menunggu!-" Ucap seorang namja jangkung yg tampan dan menjabat sebagai 'Floor Chief' bernama Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun yg menarik perhatian sang pelanggan yeoja maupun Luhan.

"-Inilah menu andalan kami… Set cake dan kopi buatan Bos Cafe Marina!" Lanjut sehun dengan seyuman tampannya yg mampu membuat yeoja yg melihatnya langsung meron, bahkan Luhan juga terpesona dengan Sehun.

Kyaa, Sehunnnnn~~~~

Sehuunnnnn~~~~

Teriakkan para fans Sehun yg menggema dicafe itu membuat suasana semakin nyaman. Luhan, yeoja itu menoleh kearah sehun yg terseyum ramah kepada setiap pelanggan yg memanggilnya. Memengang cawan yg berisi air purih dan cankir kopi hangat untuk pelanggan yg memesan. Terseyum dengan manis khasnya sambil mengarah kearah Sehun. Bahkan semburan merah yg mengisi dipipinya membuat kesan manis.

Luhan berarih berjalan sambil terseyum manis dengan setia membawa cawannya. Memikirkan namja tampan -sehun- yg terseyum sangat tampan saat melayani pelanggannya.

"Jangan begong… Luhan!"

Deg~

Sehun tiba-tiba melewati Luhan membuat yeoja yg ditegurnya terlonjak kaget dan hampir cawan yg dipengangnya tidak jatuh.

" Eh? Sehun! Sejak kapan…" - Luhan

" Wew, Kamjjong kelamaan cicip masakan." Tegur sehun kepada namja culun yg dipanggilnya Kamjjong yg asli bernama Kai itu dan hanya dibalas 'O' aja.

"Baek, jangan pelit bicara!" Ketus Sehun saat Baekhyun yg hanya membalas jawaban pelayannya 'YA'.

"CHENDOL, JANGAN RAYU CEWEK!" Amuk Sehun saat lagi-lagi lihat chanyeol merayu pelanggan.

SEHUUNNN~~ -teriak para pelanggan yeoja-

" Sehun hebat ya…" kata Chanyeol sambil terseyum tiga jari dan hanya dibalas tatapan kesal andalan Oh Sehun.

" Aku gak merayu mereka!" Jawab Sehun ketus.

"Pede banget ya…" Jawab Chanyeol sambil menggoyangkan jari tunjuknya.

"BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU! AKU-"

"Kamu lagi kesal karena lapar kan, Sehun?" Potong seorang yeoja yg dikenal pemilik cafe ini yg bernama D.O Kyungsso a.k.a Kyungsoo

Seketika sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kyungsoo yg kini terseyum manis kearahnya.

"Nih, cake baru buatanku. Makanlah~" lanjut kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan piring kecil yg berisi cake kearah sehun.

Seketika wajah sehun tanpan kesal, ya bagaimana gak kesal? Bos yg seharusnya membantu yg malah kini seenak jidatnya menawarinya cake.

"Kyung… Ini bukan waktunya minum tehkan!" Kata sehun sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya saat melihat secangkir teh hangat disebelah bos PINTARNYA ini.

"Ayo, aam~~~" kata kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan potongan cake digarpu yg dipengangnya kearah sehun.

DRRR DRRR

"Ukh! AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!" Amuk Sehun kesal.

"Kamukan lebih mudah dariku sehunnie~" kyungsoo sambil terseyum manis dan masih setia dengan garpu yg berisi potongan cake dipengangannya itu.

"KALAU GITU DEWASA DIKIT DONG!" Ketus sehun kesal

Tampa disasari kini suasana cafe semakin berisik akibat teriakan oktaf sehun yg kini memarahi bosnya. Tanpa disadari, kini pasangan mata melihat kearah dua insan itu dan menatap mereka bigung. Tapi tiba-tiba…

Hap~

Kyungsoo langsung memasukkan cake itu kemulut sehun dan membuat prang yg melihat mereka kaget. Kemudian…

PPRANGG!

Kini mereka beralih melihat kearah serpian kaca yg pecah serta mapan. Luhan? Ternyata dengan tidak kesengajaan luhan menjatuhkan mapannya saat melihat bosnya menyuapi sehun dan berakibat mapan yg dibawanya serta yg ditumpang dimapan itu jatuh dan pecah.

"Luhan?!" - Chanyeol

"Eh?! Mianhe, tanganku licin tadi." Luhan yg langsung memberishkan masalahnya.

CLOSED

Terpampang jelas bawah kini Cafe Marina tutup. Yap, kini mulai gelap dan bertanda sudah malam. Namun ada juga yg sedang berada didalam cafe itu.

Luhan. Yeoja itu masih menyelesaikan hukuman dari sehun karena dimana saat yeoja itu melakukan suatu kesalahan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, luhan berjalan kearah namja yg kini berkunat dengan dokumen-dokumen yg ditanganinya.

Sehun. Namja yg kini sibuk minta ampun dan selalu mengurus masalah dokumen-dokumen itu. Bos? Aduh, gak perlu andalan bos itu. Bos yg sama sekali tidak bisa membantu yg kerjanya selalu sembunyi untuk mencuri jam istirahat.

"Sehun, aku sudah selesai pel…" kata luhan

"Pulang saja duluan." Kata sehun yg masih setia melihat dokumen itu.

"…"

"Ah, ada sisa kue. Kalau mau bawa pulang?" - Sehun.

_"Betul-betul berjuang keras demi cafe ini. Tapi, jangan-jangan dia berjuang demi__…__Bos?!"_ - pikir luhan lirih.

"Aku ingin meningkatkan laba kita. Ada tidak ya, strategi bagus untuk menambah pengunjung?" Kesal sehun pusing.

"…"

Luhan tidak menjawab dan dia keluar dari ruangan sehun.

Sejelang beberapa menit kemudian, sehun masih sibuk dengan rencananya untuk 'menambah pengunjung'. Tiba-tiba tercium aroma wangi teh dan membut dirinya harus memalingkan dokumennya dan menatap kearah wangi aroma itu berada.

"Luhan? Belum pulang?" Tanya sehun saat melihat luhan jalan menuju meja persediaan kantor sehun dan menaruk mapan yg berisi jenis-jenis cake dan 2 cangkir teh itu.

"Aku lapar jadi mau makan dulu…" kata luhan

Sehun beralih melihat kearah isi mapan itu dengan bigung, lalu beralih kearah yeoja itu dan bertanya "Sebanyak gitu?"

"Nggak. Karena nggak bisa memilih, kubawa saja semuanya. Mau istirahat bentar?" Tanya luhan sambil duduk disalah satu bangku sana.

"Ah? Iya, ya." Jawab sehun kemudian duduk disebelah luhan.

Luhan mengambil sedikit potongan cake dengan garpu miliknya kemudian memakannya. Seketika wajahnya bersinar dan melongo kearah cake strawberry. "Wah~ ini enak." Gumamnya

"Itu cake buatan kyunsoo hari ini." Jelas Sehun.

Luhan hanya menganggul kemudian memakan lagi cake itu, entah kenapa luhan sangat menyukai rasa cake itu. Bahkan bukan hanya bentuknya bagus, tapi rasanya juga enak. Dia berani jamin kalau bosnya ikut kontes membuat cake pasti akan juara 1.

Tanpa disadari, sehun selalu melihat wajah luhan yg menurutnya err… manis. Entahlah cara ekspresi luhan saat memakan cake itu sangat terlihat manis membuat kesan imutnya bertambah.

Sehun. Namja itu mengangkat garpunya kemudian mengambil potongan cake yg dimakan luhan kemudian mencicipinya sambil terseyum.

"Iya enak." Kata sehun sambil terseyum.

"Ah? Jangan makan sisaan orang!" Kata luhan kesal.

"Habis kamu bilang enak sih…" jawab sehun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

Luhan hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar jawaban sehun dan menatap namja itu bigung. Sedangkan sehun? Tiba-tiba…

"AH!"

Teriak gaje membuat luhan tambah sweetdrop.

"Gimana kalau kita membuat cake parade? Mungkin aja akan banya pengunjung akan berdatangankan!" Jelas sehun.

"Ide bagus tuh!" Jawab luhan langsung semangat.

"Iya kan!" Kata sehun antusias.

Greb~ tangan keduanya saling mengenggam

"Cake buatan bos emang enak sekali sih" luhan

"Iya, iya! Cake buatan kyungsoo emang TOP!" Sehun.

Mereka saling terseyum tanpa sadar tangan mereka saling menggengam. Saat sudah sadar, dengan cepat sehun melepas genggamannya kemudian mundur menjauh dari luhan sambil berona, sedangkan luhan hanya cengo sambil merona.

"Ah, karema kita dapat ide bagus. Makasih lu~" kata sehun sambil terseyum ramah.

"Ah? Aku gak bantu apa-apa kok." Jawab luhan merona.

"Ah~ pasti kyungsoo senang cake buatannya jadi andalan kita…" sehun.

Deg!

Sesak. Hati luhan sesak saat mendengar kata sehun. _"Bos kyungsoo lagi." _Gumannya lirih dalam hari.

"I...iya! Benar, hehhe." Luhan sambil berusaha terseyum.

#TBC ^^


End file.
